Discussioni utente:Secondchildren
Pronto! I made you an administrator, so you'll be better able to do what you've been doing :) Game widow 17:14, 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! it's great! changes so far Hi again, just making sure that what i am doing is useful to you ;) ... let me know if i am doing things you don't want :) Game widow 09:23, 6 ago 2009 (UTC) interlanguage links hi! i was just curious as to why you are removing inter-language links? those are very useful (perhaps not to you, but to users of your wiki) — Game widow 10:01, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) :Nothing to be sorry about! I am just relieved it was a misunderstanding — Game widow 11:12, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Other stuff you might want to check out Templates ... that is where all the stuff in double curly brackets comes from. If the text in any of those is not the way you like it, edit the template and it will be updated (eventually -- wiki can be strange) in all the pages at once. For example, if the titles in the prezzo sections are not the way you want them to be, fix them in the template — Game widow 11:12, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Italian versions Are there *any* Italian versions of the Witcher literature yet ? Near as i can tell, no, but i assume you would have a better idea ;D — Game widow 19:55, 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Gender Here i was assuming you were male ... silly, silly me, only a woman could be so productive. You rock! :D — Game widow 21:40, 19 ago 2009 (UTC) More cleanup I left a note here :D and i was also wondering if you wanted to keep the following 2 categories or not: The Witcher (videogioco) libri (since all the books are in just "libri" and The Witcher missioni since the missions are under just "Missioni". Technically, it would actually be better to move the books and missions to the game-specific categories, which allows you to add categories for future "Witcher 2" items, but it's up to you. Also, there are quite a few strange little files (listed here, specifically the ones that begin with "Immagini:" which are now a bit redundant given that pages exist which use the images /and/ describe them. Let me know if they can be deleted or if you have some purpose in mind for them — Game widow 09:42, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hi! and *please* don't view these as criticism! you are doing an INCREDIBLE job! i was just concerned about imposing my own style on you, and worried that you would not like it. If you are ok with the changes, i'm quite happy to make those category changes for you. I've done this many, many times now :D ... so i'm a bit of an expert at wiki remedial work! So it seems we are on the same page, which is great. Just let me know if i *do* do something that you do not like. This is *your* wiki ;) — Game widow 19:39, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) ::It's a real pleasure to help someone like you, so don't worry :D — Game widow 19:46, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Tutti Libri, Pergamene e Missioni moved to their appropriate categoria (smiley) — Game widow 20:27, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) difficulties with translation the region called "Riverdell" in the game, was translated to "Transriver" in the books, and the original Polish is "Zarzecze". If you feel that keeping Riverdell is ok, that's fine, but it seems like something "more Italian" would be better :D . In French, they've translated to "Autre Rive". I'm interested in your thoughts — Game widow 22:41, set 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well the choice is entirely yours to make ;) ... and who knows, if they ever do decide to translate the books into Italian, if you have it translated here on the wiki, they might even use your choice of term :D. So just let me know! — Game widow 16:19, set 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Oltreriva‎ it is then :D — Game widow 10:09, set 21, 2009 (UTC) La sposa vs. "Il calore del giorno" the quest is called "La sposa", not "Il calore del giorno" and it's already there — Game widow 18:42, ott 11, 2009 (UTC) Quest phases If you are interested in adding the quest phases, you can easily copy and paste those from djinni. All you need to do is to open the particular quest from the "quest explorer" navigator, then under the "view" menu, then "Utility windows", make sure you have the "Properties" window selected. Then, right click on the first box within each quest (labelled Quest beginning) and choose "Expand all (with conditions)", then inspect each of the following boxes. All the information you need is at the top of the properties box for each. You can cross reference with my entries in english if you get a bit lost, but all the information is right there, and you simply need to copy and paste it in (if you want it, that is). cheers! — Game widow 12:02, nov 2, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting to know about the Italian translation :) ... The Czech translation is also apparently quite poorly done. The french doesn't seem too too bad, but then again, i've only checked a few things! — Game widow 19:53, nov 2, 2009 (UTC)